


heavy lidded eyes

by GayaIsANerd



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No angst in sight, dad!even, godfather isak, joneva in the background, mention of sex but nothing explicit, only cute kids and cute kisses, this fic is pg13 kids!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayaIsANerd/pseuds/GayaIsANerd
Summary: Isak agrees to chaperone his goddaughter on her school trip, and things turn a lot more interesting than he could've imagined.For the prompt: we're the only parents attending the school trip





	1. Isak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loopyxlupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loopyxlupin/gifts).



> Hello! <3  
> This one started as a prompt but when I hit 2k, I decided it was best to move it to ao3. Thanks to Laura and the anon to prompt me this, it was a blast!
> 
> (probably the first of a series, but not sure when other chapters will be written, bare with me :)) <3 )
> 
> As always, comments and kudos feed the cats!

Isak yawns loudly, unable to cover his mouth with one hand holding his phone to his ear, and the other clasped around Isabelle’s tiny hand. Someone shoots him a dirty look, no doubtedly judging him, but Isak’s too tired to care.

“I’m so sorry, Isak,” Eva says for the third time in as many minutes. “I really thought I would be back in Oslo by now, otherwise I never would’ve signed up for this.”

Isak hums. “It’s fine, Eva. It’s all part of my godfather duties.” He winks at Isabelle, and she giggles, her dark curls springing around on her head. “I’ve had longer shifts than this at the hospital.”

“You’ve never had a night shift and then had to babysit twenty kids at a museum, though,” Eva argues.

“It can’t be worse than working at the ER.” Eva makes a non-committal noise and Isak laughs. “They are just kids!”

“At a museum,” she responds darkly, making Isak laugh again.

“I’m sure I’ll be able to handle them. Besides, their teachers will be there, and other parents.”

Eva hums, “The teachers are good, but watch out for the other parents, they are a bunch of gossiping, suburban, small minded people!”

Isak snorts, “I’ll be sure to watch my back!”

“Listen, I have to go,” Eva says, when someone calls her name in the background, “I’ll be back tonight, but if it gets too much, call Jonas and he’ll cancel his classes for the day.”

Isak rolls his eyes, making Isabelle laugh. “I’ll be fine. Go work!”

Eva hums before making a kissing noise, “Thank you, Isak. Love you!”

“Love you too,” Isak smiles , before he hangs up. “We’re going to be just fine, aren’t we?” he asks Isabelle.

She nods, eyes wide and trusting as she looks up to him, still clinging to his hand. 

When Jonas and Eva had asked Isak to be her godfather, his first instinct had be to say no. He was still studying, barely had time to care for himself, let alone a small child. Jonas had told him to think about it, and said he’d ask him again in a month.

Exactly one month later, Isak had been ready to say no again. It was a quiet night, both Eva and Jonas were at his apartment, waiting for the take out to arrive. Eva was sitting on his couch, her feet stuffed under his thighs as they were channel surfing, looking for something to watch. Jonas had been sitting at the table, grading his student’s papers. 

He was trying to find the words to turn them down again, had actually opened his mouth to talk, when Eva gasped. She had pulled Isak’s hand over to her belly, and Isak had felt it: the soft kicking. The baby pushed against Eva’s belly and their little foot touched Isak’s palm.

Isak’s finger had trailed Eva’s belly and the foot had followed him, kicking up, as if playing a game with him.

“I’ll do it,” he had said, in awe of the little lifeform safe in Eva’s belly. Eva had smiled and pulled Isak in a hug. “You’ll be amazing.”

After Isabelle was born, Isak had tried to be the best godfather she could wish for. He babysat, he took her to the zoo, watched Moana a million times and bought her more books than her little bookcase could carry.

He loves her, and she adores him in return.

So, when Eva had called him for a favor, Isak knew he would agree, even before she’d finished her question. Which is how he found himself here, walking to Isabelle’s school, after a gruelling twelve hour shift at the hospital. The only thing keeping him awake the coffee Sana had poured him before he left, and Isabelle’s soft tugging on his hand as she pointed to things she found interesting.

She’d just pointed to a dog across the street, when all of a sudden her attention shifts and she starts pulling Isak along.

“Isa! Isa! Look!” she says, almost bouncing in her happiness. Isak looks up from her smiling face, trying to find the source of her excitement, figuring it would probably be a puppy or something equally cute, when his eyes lock with the most beautiful man Isak had ever seen.

The man smiles as he catches Isak’s eyes, and Isak notices he’s being dragged along by a bouncing kid himself. When they reach each other, the kids hug, uncoordinated limbs, precariously stumbling near the edge of the sidewalk, making the other man reach out a hand to steady them and prevent them from falling down. After making sure they’re safe, the man turns to Isak.

“I’m Even,” he introduces himself, “Juliet’s dad.” He points his chin to the little girl now animatedly talking to Isabelle, her little hands flying as she tells her story.

“Isak, Isabelle’s godfather.”

“Oh, so you’re Isa?” Even grins, “Isabelle has told us lots about you.”

Isak smiles and pushes his fingers through Isabelle’s curls. She pushes her head into the caress, but doesn't look away from Juliet, obviously enamoured with the other girl’s easy charm.

Even’s eyes follow the movement, a soft smile appearing on his face. “Are you dropping her off?” he asks.

Isak shakes his head. “No, I’m filling in for Eva. She thought she would be back in time for the field trip but her boss is being a real -” he stops himself, looks down at the kids, “r-rated term.”

Even laughs loudly, throwing his head backwards. His daughter looks up, looking from her dad to Isak curiously, before turning back to Isabelle.

“What about you?” Isak asks, and he know he shouldn’t hope, but  _ damn _ he hopes Even’s joining him on the field trip.

“Sonja roped me into this, said it was our turn to do something for the school but failed to mention  _ I  _ would be the one actually doing it,” Even shrugs.

_ Ah, there it was _ , Isak should’ve known better. “Your wife?” he guesses, too tired to even try and hide his disappointment.

“Ex wife,” Even corrects, and his eyes dip to Isak’s lips, being as unsubtle as Isak was, making Isak’s heart skip a beat.

Isak ducks his head, and smiles, endlessly charmed by Even.

“Pappa?” Juliet’s voice comes, “we need to go into the courtyard now.”

Even nods, winks at Isak as he takes Juliet’s outstretched hand and starts making his way into the gate, up to Anja, the kid’s teacher.

Isabelle holds out her own hand, and Isak grabs it, smiling at her, as she pulls him along, excited to introduce him to her teacher.

Isak talks to Anja, making small talk about Isabelle, but he can’t help but watch Even from across the courtyard. Even’s playing football with the kids, very dramatically falling on the ground when one of the girls tackled him, laughing loudly when that prompted five kids to climb all over him.

When their other teacher, Geir, walks onto the courtyard, holding the tickets for the museum, Anja excuses herself. “If you and Even could walk at the end of the line, that would be good,” she says before clapping her hands, making the kids look up at her. She smiles as she instructs them to find a classmate to hold hands with and stand in a row.

The kids form the row easily enough, Juliet and Isabelle at the tail end, and then they’re off, following their teachers, Isak and Even falling in at the back of the line.

“Should we hold hands as well?” Even asks Isak, grinning and holding out his hand in invitation.

Isak looks down at Even’s hand, the long fingers and broad palm. He didn’t know he had a thing for hands... turns out he really does. When Even scrapes his throat, wondering what’s taking this long, Isak blushes and almost slips on a patch of ice, flustered. 

Even’s hand shoots out to steady him, laughing at Isak’s expense, making him blush even harder. “See, you wouldn’t have slipped if you had been holding on to my hand!”

Juliet turns her head to look at Isak and nods seriously. “Hand holding helps your balance! Anja and Geir say so!”

Isabelle nods as well, and swings her and Juliet’s clasped hands back and forth as if to prove a point.

“Uh,” Isak says intelligently and takes Even’s hand when the other man reaches out for him again. Their hands fit together perfectly and Isak blames his sleep deprived brain for how comfortable it feels to hold Even’s hand.

Even wiggles his eyebrows as he swings their clasped hands back and forth, like the kids had done seconds before. Isak can’t help but smile, even while rolling his eyes at the smug grin on Even’s face. 

Luckily, it isn’t a long walk to the park in which the museum was located. They walk down the snow covered path, allowing the children to leave the strict row and play around in the snow for a bit. 

Isabelle immediately comes to Isak’s side. “Isa!” she demands his attention, and he looks down at her smiling face, “Will you please tell Juliet about Granny’s garden?”

Isak smiles broadly, proud of his godchild for even remembering about Granny’s garden. They had visited in the spring, when the garden had been in full bloom and has smelled amazing.

“Granny’s garden?” Even inquires as well.

Isak points to somewhere further up the path, the little wooden gazebo, covered in snow and ice. “It’s not noticeable right now, but during spring and summer, that part of the garden is beautiful. The plants growing there are more than sixty years old, and some of them don’t exist anywhere else outside the garden anymore,” Isak says, his enthusiasm for the garden clear in his voice. 

“Tell her about the grannies, Isa!” Isabelle urges, making Isak laugh.

“There’s a fenced part, where the best smelling plants are, and it’s specifically designed for people with dementia,” he looks at Julie, “Do you know what that is?” when she shakes her head, he explains: “They are people whose brains are so very old, their brains get a bit confused. They get very sad or very mad sometimes, and don’t know why. It’s a little scary for them, but the plants help them become peaceful.”

Juliet’s silent for a beat, before she turns to Even, “Have you visited the garden?” Even shakes his head and smiles at her. “My pappa’s brain gets confused sometimes too,” Juliet tells Isabelle, and the other girl nods. Isak felt Even’s eyes on him, as if he’s waiting for him to react.

Before Isak could, however, Isabelle takes Juliet’s hand back in hers and looks as seriously as a six year old can look. “Isa can help him!” she says, with conviction. Both she and Juliet glance at Isak, as if asking him to confirm that fact, and Isak can do nothing but nod.

Juliet seems to accept that, and the two skip off to join their classmates in looking at the sculpture build out of trash in front of the museum entrance, the whole thing already forgotten.

Isak looks at them for a beat, trying to gather his thoughts.

He turns to Even, “I took Isabelle here, together with mamma, this summer. While the garden is designed with people with dementia in mind, we know that it helps with other mental illnesses as well,” Even cocks his head in question, “My mamma has schizophrenia.”

Isak breathes the cold air in, lets himself really look at Even. 

“I have bipolar,” Even says, and his exhale turns into fog, like his words are trying to become visual, like they are demanding to be seen.

Isak wants to say something stupid like  _ I’m a doctor _ or  _ that doesn’t change the fact that my heart does stupid jumps every time I look at you, even though we’ve only met less than an hour ago _ or  _ I can help you _ . Instead he says, “Okay,” and when Even smiles, he figures that might’ve been exactly the right thing to say.

Anja walks up to them, clearing her throat and breaking the little bubble they were in. “So, we’ll be going in now, me and Geir will take ten kids to the top floor first, then we switch,” she pauses, looks at them, “Normally we make groups of a teacher and a parent, but I figure you’ll do just fine.”

Isak almost chokes on her suggestive tone, and Even chuckles. She shoots them a wink, before turning around and dividing the kids up into two groups with practised ease.

Once in the museum, Isak finally gets what Eva was talking about. It’s like trying to herd a bunch of cats. Isak doesn’t know if they have too much energy or he just has too little, but in any case, after five minutes he’s already ready to call Jonas and be done with it all.

“You okay?” Even asks him.

Isak nods, “I’m just tired,” when Even raises his eyebrows questionly, Isak continues, “I had a twelve hour shift at the hospital. I should really be sleeping now.”

“You’re a doctor?” Even asks, and Isak doesn’t know if it’s the lightning but Even’s eyes look blown. When he nods and Even blows out a breath and something that suspiciously sounds like “that’s hot”, Isak figures it’s probably  _ not _ the lights.

“We just need to entertain them,” Even winks, before he saunters up to a display, and calls for Juliet’s attention. When she, and Isabelle, join him, he starts telling them a story. He moves from display to display, gathering more and more children around him, until all ten children are listening raptly to whatever story he comes up with based on the display they are standing at.

Isak trails after him, enjoying Even’s stories as much as the children do. When the pass the display about the seals, the kids greedily touch the piece of sealskin Even claims is actually a piece of selkie skin, after she fell in love with a beautiful fisherwoman and decided to stay with her on land.

Even catches Isak’s eye as he tells the kids it was “love at first sight” and Isak stops breathing until Even looks back down at the kids. 

They slowly walk up the stairs, passing Anja and Geir on their way down, and the children enthusiastically tell their teachers how much fun Even is. Even smiles pleased and Isak wants to kiss that smile.

The next room is even darker than the one downstairs, displaying animals from all over the world, giving Even the opportunity to come up with the silliest names for the animals. Isak giggles with the kids as he points to the various animals, his stories becoming more outlandish by the minute.

By the time they get to the new exhibition, the tree of life, Isak’s stomach hurts from laughing.

He’s still in awe when he walks into the room, however. It’s beautiful. The raised platform at the back like the base of the tree, it’s branches crawling around the room, linking all life together.There are pencils everywhere, no doubt left behind by their classmates, but it only adds to the feeling of life the room breathes. Isak wishes there had been an exhibition like this when he was studying the tree of life in university. 

“Want to take over?” Even asks him when he notices Isak’s excitement, and after a beat Isak nods.

He’s not as funny as Even, not by far, but still the kids hang on his lips as he explains the theory of evolution in the most simple way he can. After he’s done talking and the kids have asked approximately a million question, Isak points them to the raised platform and the colouring books they can find there. 

While the children set out to colouring, their giggles filling the room, Isak and Even walk around the exhibition.

“You’re very smart,” Even says, and Isak ducks his head, blushes.

“You’re very funny,” he replies, and Even laughs softly, bumping his hand against Isak’s.

They smile at each other for a moment before something behind Isak draws Even’s attention.

“I’m Rhea, please don’t touch,” Even reads over Isak’s shoulder, grinning, “#metoo.”

Isak turns around, confused, until he sees what looks like an emu, but turns out to be a stuffed greater rhea, standing against the wall.

“That’s…,” he says, trailing off, “something.”

Even laughs, and Isak can’t help but watch him. How his eyes turn to slits, his whole face lightening up in pure glee. He’s beautiful when he smiles.

As if feeling he’s being watched, Even turns to Isak, curious look on his face.

“You’re beautiful,” Isak blurts out, and immediately wishes he could give his sleep deprived brain a kick in the nuts.

Even blushes and preens however, only making him more beautiful.

“You know, I feel like I didn’t really get a good look at some of the animals,” Even says, a suggestive lilt to his voice.

Isak turns to look at the children and when he sees they are still happily colouring, he follows Even back out to the darkened room.

When they reach the display on Ethiopia, there’s a small alcove, and Even wastes no time in pushing Isak against the wall, out of immediate sight.

“Can I kiss you?” he asks, and Isak nods enthusiastically.

Their lips touch, tentatively at first, chaste and sweet. But then Even licks Isak’s lips and sucks his lower lip into his mouth, and the kiss soon turns more heated. Isak opening his mouth for Even, Even’s hands on his face angling his head, his thumbs pressing between Isak’s teeth, asking him to open his mouth wider. Isak’s hands clench in Even shirt and he pulls the other man impossibly closer.

Even kisses like he’s trying to learn Isak’s secrets, like he wants to know Isak inside and out, like he will never get enough.

“Fuck, Isak,” Even whispers when they come up for air and Isak chuckles, pleased with himself.

Even presses soft kisses all over Isak’s face, “I’m going to take you out, treat you real good,” he says and Isak snorts.

Before he can respond, however, there’s a smaller voice calling for Even, “pappa?” Juliet asks and Isak jerks back as if burned, making his head thump against the wall, hard.

“Shit, Isak, are you okay?” Even asks.

“Don’t curse in front of your child,” Isak says, cradling the back of his head in his own hands.

Even laughs, “She has heard worse.” He turns to wink at Juliet, and she giggles.

Isak looks from Even to Juliet and back until Even seems to get the hint.

“Oh,” he turns to Juliet, “give us one minute, we’ll be right there,” she nods and skips away, leaving Isak and Even alone in the half dark once more.

“Is that going to be a problem?” Even asks Isak, stepping away from him. 

“What?” Isak asks, confused by the sudden coldness radiating off Even.

“I’m not asking you to help raise her, or anything, but she is very present in my life, so if that’s going to be a problem…” Even trails off and it takes a second before Isak gets what’s he’s saying.

“No!” he says, walking forward and crowding back into Even’s space, throwing his arms around Even’s neck, “I just didn’t know if you wanted her to know. I’d love to get to know her.”

Even smiles, kisses the side of Isak’s mouth, “Good.”

They gather the children, and herd them downstairs, to meet Anja and Geir. After making sure everyone is there, they help them into their jackets and scarves, sharing secret smiles over the kids’ heads.

After arriving back at the school, Anja turns to them, “Thank you very much for coming along, I can tell the kids had a very good time.” Her voice catches a bit on the word ‘kids’, and Isak feels busted, like she’s his teacher and he just got caught doing something he’s not allowed to.

Even just grins and throws an arm around Isak’s shoulders, making Anja roll her eyes good-naturedly. 

After they waved the kids off, telling them they’ll come pick them back up after school, Even turns to Isak.

“Coffee?” he asks, and Isak nods.

Guess he’ll stay awake for a couple more hours.


	2. Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet is sick, doctor Isak comes to the rescue and declarations get made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halla!
> 
> By popular demand, I've decided to make this a series! I can't promise quick updates, only that I'll be adding chapters once in a while.  
> If you have any prompts (for this fic or something else), please don't hesitate to leave them! <33
> 
> You know the drill... enjoy!

Sometimes Even still can’t believe it. 

He got roped into a school outing by his ex, prepared for screaming children and boring conversation with another parent and instead he got this: Isak pushing Juliet on the swing, her high pitched laughter floating up, Isak’s wide smile meeting his over the top of Juliet’s head.

Isak arriving at his place after a shift at the hospital, too tired to do more than lazily make out and fall asleep on Even’s chest.

Juliet hanging on Isak’s arm, asking him a million questions about the world.

Isabelle and Juliet, suspiciously silent at the kitchen table while he shares soft kisses with Isak on the couch.

It’s good, amazing even and Even wouldn’t change a thing about it. 

Except…

Except maybe that he’s getting impatient. He’d call the pace they’ve set slow at best, but it feels positively glacial whenever Even falls asleep in his bed, alone. 

He knows he’s the one to blame. When they started dating he told Isak he wanted to be sure, wanted to know this thing they had was solid before involving Juliet into it. 

It’s not that Juliet doesn’t know they are dating, they even share kisses in front of her, but they almost always meet up for activities outside of their home and Isak never stays over when Juliet is at Even’s house. There is a clear divide between his life with and without Isak.

And Even knows this was a good decision, it gave Juliet time to warm up to Isak, to accept him as a part of their little bubble without forcing him onto her. It’s been good for Isak as well, learning Juliet and her quirks, the good and the bad that comes along with a small child.

Even had been so afraid, fearing Isak would either interfere too much or not at all. Feared that Juliet would hate him and act up.

Instead, the two had connected instantly, naturally, and all Even’s fears had been ungrounded. 

Which is why he feels it’s time they get to the next step in their relationship.

“You’d think the cafeteria of a hospital at least had some healthy food, but that’s really not the case. Guess I’m going to be eating pizza for the rest of the week, I’m just too tired to cook when I come home and -”

“Come over tonight, eat dinner here and stay,” Even interrupts Isak in the middle of his usual rant about the cafeteria food.

“Juliet is with you this week,” Isak says, or maybe asks, his tone is unclear.

“Yes, but I…,” Even sighs, frustrated at himself, “I think she’s ready, you know? For us to really be together.”

It’s quiet on Isak’s end of the line, the only sound Isak’s steady breathing and the bustling of the cafeteria in the background.

“Unless you’re not ready?” Even asks, “That’s totally okay! Shit, sorry, we should’ve discussed this before, forget I said anything!”

“No!” Isak says, his voice forcefully over the line, “I am! I want to! It’s just… are you sure? It’s a big step.”

Even hums, “I’m sure. Isak, I…”  _ love you _ “really like you and I want you to be in every part of my life.”

Isak exhales, and not even the bad quality of the line can hide how shakily he sounds. “Okay.”

“Juliet and I’ll come pick you up from the hospital? After she’s done with school. I’m going grocery shopping near the hospital anyway.”

“I’d love that,” Isak says, and Even releases the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 

*

A few hours later Even is regretting every choice in life he ever made that got him here, carrying a bag full groceries on one hand and pulling a screaming Juliet along with the other.

“Juliet, please,” he pleads and she stops crying for one blissful moment before starting up again. 

They arrive at the hospital entrance and Even himself is close to tears as he stoops down to Juliet’s level. “Baby, please stop crying. What’s wrong?” he asks her, feeling his own lips quiver.

He feels the eyes of the people around him burning into his back and he can only imagine what they are thinking now.  _ Another single dad that can’t handle his child.  _ He feels like a failure in the eyes of Juliet’s unnamed sadness and he wishes he could fix it, but instead all he can do is push Juliet’s soft blonde locks behind her ear and try not to burst into tears himself.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Isak’s voice comes out of nowhere and Even would be embarrassed by how his eyes well up even more in relief if it didn’t feel this good to have Isak’s hand card through his hair.

“I don’t know,” Even says, straightening back up. Isak looks from Juliet to Even, noticing the tears in Even eyes before softly kissing his cheek. “I think she might have a bit of a fever,” Even says and Isak’s head snaps back to Juliet.

“I’m sorry,” Even offers, but Isak shakes his head, dismissive, all his attention on the little girl as he crouches down to her level.

She whimpers pathetically as Isak softly pulls her towards him, placing his lips on her forehead. 

“She feels feverish, but not too bad,” Isak says, his tone professional as he quickly checks her over. 

Something about the clinical way he’s handling her must calm down Juliet as well, as her crying finally subsides, reduced to little hiccups.

“Hello Juliet,” Isak says when it’s finally quiet and she blinks her wet eyes at him, lip still softly quivering. “You’re okay,” Isak comforts her, scooping her up in his arms and standing up.

Juliet’s arms immediately wind around Isak’s neck, her face disappearing in the crook of his neck. 

“Her throat feels a bit swollen, it could be the beginning of a throat infection, but I’ll keep a close eye on it,” Isak tells Even, holding Juliet close to him.

“I’m so happy you’re here,” Even says and Isak tilts his head, bashful. “I feel like such a failure, I couldn’t get her to calm down” Even admits softly.

Isak steps forward, kisses Even, Juliet nestled safely between their bodies. 

“You’re the most amazing father, baby. Every parent has moments where it gets too much.”

Even nods, not sure yet if he can believe Isak, but feeling comforted nonetheless. They link hands as they walk home, Juliet never leaving Isak’s warm embrace, and Even can’t blame her.

*

When they get home it gets easier. 

Isak and Juliet settle on the couch. Juliet closely pressed to Isak, the cup of tea Isak made Even make in her hands. She dozes of before Even finishes dinner so they leave her to sleep on the couch as they eat in the kitchen.

“This is so much better than pizza,” Isak moans around a bite and Even blushes. Isak grins at him, clearly knowing what he’s doing to Even and enjoying it.

Even snorts, kicking Isak’s shin under the table, making him yelp and glare.

They finish eating, sharing soft looks as Isak tells Even about his day at the hospital. 

It’s when they are standing side by side, cleaning the dishes, that Even turns to Isak, pulling the other man close to him, burying his hands in Isak’s hair, his nose in the crook of his neck and just holds on tight.

Isak startles for a moment, but quickly relaxes in Even’s embrace, holding him just as tight.

“I wanted tonight to be perfect,” Even whispers against Isak’s skin, “and instead you had to take care of my daughter.”

Isak makes a noise of protest. “That was the deal, wasn’t it? If I started dating you, I’d have her in my life as well. That’s never been a problem, Even. I adore her, she’s an amazing kid.”

“I just wish I could’ve shown you all the good parts first, though,” Even says.

“That’s not what being a parent is, though,” Isak says, fiercely and Even pulls back surprised. Isak’s eyes widen, “I mean, I’m not saying I’m her parent, I’m just…”

Even kisses him, hard and passionate. “I’m going to put Juliet to bed, please get in mine already.”

Isak laughs. “Does me wanting to parent your daughter turn you on?”

“Please don’t kinkshame me right before I’m going to suck your dick, Isak,” Even says, enjoying how Isak chokes in his own spit and his pupils widen.

Even has never put Juliet to bed as quickly as he does now, grateful for the fact she’s already half asleep and so doesn’t ask for a bedtime story. He just tucks her in, kisses her forehead and makes his way to his own room.

Isak is already there, laying on top of the covers, and he’s so beautiful he takes Even’s breath away. 

“Come here,” Isak beckons and Even is unable and unwilling to go against his wishes. 

Making love to Isak is always amazing. Making love to Isak knowing that he’s in it for the long run leaves Even feeling so emotional he almost cries as he comes, clinging to Isak, blown away by his love for the man in his arms.

*

They’ve only just fallen asleep when Juliet starts crying and Even struggles to blink his eyes open again, still hazy from the orgasm.

“Stay, I’ll go,” Isak says, pulling on Even’s sweatpants and making his way over to Juliet’s room.

The next thing he knows, Even wakes up with a start, somehow having fallen back asleep while waiting for Isak to return to bed. When he turn to the side he notices Isak still isn’t back and he frowns, worried.

He gets up, making his way to Juliet’s room, pushing open her door that’s been left ajar. 

The sight he’s met with takes his breath away. Juliet is curled up on Isak’s chest, Isak’s long legs falling over the end of her bed, his arms cradled around Even’s daughter, holding her close. Her bed light is on, the soft orange light painting Isak’s curls, making him look ethereal. Juliet’s face is streaked with dried up tears, but she looks calm, happy, safe. 

Even exhales shakily, overcome with love for the two people in front of him. He pads closer and Isak opens his eyes when Even kneels next to the bed, stroking his fingers through Isak’s hair. 

“Oh,” Isak says, sleep drunk, his arms tightening around Juliet for a beat before relaxing again. “I fell asleep,” he whispers.

Even leans down to kiss him, making Isak hum into the kiss. “I love you,” Even whispers and draws back to see Isak’s eyes widen, “you don’t have to say anything, just-“

“I love you!” Isak rushes out, almost too loud in the peace of Juliet’s room. He looks down, checking if she’s still sleeping. Juliet just nuzzles her face deeper in Isak’s chest and Isak’s eyes soften before he meets Even’s again. “I love you,” he repeats, softer now, “both of you.”

“Stay,” Even says, and he knows it’s too soon, too impulsive. But he’s never loved and been loved like this. “Stay forever,” he adds when Isak frowns in confusion.

“Okay,” Isak says, without missing a beat, “I’ll stay.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find me on Tumblr](http://greathalesonfire.tumblr.com/)   
> 

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr](http://greathalesonfire.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
